Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character and protagonist featured in The Originals. He is a powerful witch and former member of the Tremé Coven. Vincent was also formerly married to Eva Sinclair. He was previously possessed by Original Vampire Finn Mikaelson for most of the second season, but was freed of his possession in They All Asked For You. History Vincent Griffith was born to a long line of witches from the Tremé Coven, one of nine covens of witches present in the city of New Orleans. As he once told Camille, his family were some of the meanest witches New Orleans had ever known. Vincent was raised as a witch by his coven while also maintaining as normal a life as possible, going to college and having a job. Vincent was considered to be a powerful witch by his coven and was apparently well regarded by the other witches of New Orleans (so much so that they later planned to offer him the position of regent). Throughout his time in New Orleans, Vincent lived in peace among the witches until the troubles with the vampires started again. The witch community remained divided over what to do: several covens refused to take part in the fighting while others sided with the vampires and others decided to do all they could to oppose them (such as the French Quarter coven). When Vincent was sixteen, he met Eva Sinclair, a talented and wild witch with whom he developed a romantic relationship and they eventually married. Although the witches were concerned about their relationship because of Eva's wild ways, they let them be because they were both happy. In 2011, children from various covens started to go missing from different quarters of New Orleans. Each was a witch prodigy and their disappearance caused a great deal of fear in the witch community. Vincent assembled a team of witches from every single coven to track down the kidnaper and the kids but could not find them before they were submitted to a cloaking spell, preventing the use of locator spells. Vincent refused to give up however and managed to cast a locator spell on one of the kidnapped children before the cloaking spell went on. Catching glimpses of visions, Vincent discovered that it was Eva who had been kidnapping the children. He confronted her and captured her. She tried to convince him to help her in her plans: to use one child from each coven of New Orleans as a sacrifice to create a great power source and complete the Rite of Nine, to unite the witches under her, a powerful witch who could destroy the vampires. However, Vincent refused to help her and she was imprisoned in the witch Asylum at the Fauline Cottage. Disillusioned with the supernatural community, he left the Tremé coven and begun leading a life on his own. This left him vulnerable and he was captured by Esther as a vessel for her son, Finn Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Vincent is first seen as Finn's vessel in From a Cradle to a Grave alongside Harvest girl Cassie who is possessed by Finn's mother Esther. Season Two From Rebirth to Sanctuary, Vincent is only seen as Finn's vessel. In The Devil is Damned, while possessed by Finn, Vincent was killed in a gas explosion after a confrontation with Finn's younger brother Elijah Mikaelson. In I Love You, Goodbye, Finn's older sister Freya Mikaelson performed a spell, reviving Finn's spirit within Vincent's body and began healing the burns that had been inflicted on her brother. In They All Asked For You, Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. In Save My Soul, Vincent learns that he was possessed for nine months by Finn Mikaelson. Overwhelmed by his situation he bonds with Cami who sees he's unlike the 'Vincent' she thought was her adviser. In Exquisite Corpse, Marcel finds him drinking in a bar and asks him for his help to stop Eva, who has taken permanent control of her body. Vincent tells him about how the kidnappings started two years before and how he was the one who had discovered that it was Eva who had been snatching the children for a ritual designed to channel the magic of all nine witch covens in New Orleans; Eva needed to sacrifice a child from each coven, each with great potential, for her ritual to succeed. Eventually, Vincent agrees to help Marcel and they corner Eva in a herbal shop where Vincent interrogates his wife. She tells him that the children aren't dead and that they don't need to die for the ritual to be completed. Vincent incapacitates Marcel and frees Eva. They then go to capture Josephine as the last sacrifice but, when Eva reveals the children, she also reveals that they do have to die. Vincent knocks her out, as he had pretended to go along with her plan to find the children. He is then sent into Eva's mind by Freya Mikaelson with Marcel to save Rebekah. In a final confrontation with Eva, Vincent tries to kill her but fails just before she is killed by Rebekah. Vincent is later seen burning a picture of himself and Eva back in the bar. In City Beneath The Sea, Vincent tells Camille that the witches want him to succeed Josephine as Regent but he refuses and instead offers Davina the job. He tells her that, as regent, she would have the power of the Ancestors of all the nine covens which would allow to bring back her dead boyfriend, Kol. In Fire with Fire, Vincent tries to convince the Elders that Davina is their best chance at having a powerful regent. When Davina herself manages to convince them, he participates in the ritual which sees her appointed as regent. In Ashes to Ashes, Vincent warns Davina that she should be careful by bringing Kol back, as he was still a Mikaelson and they were known to remain together when push came to shove. He later talks to Camille about her feelings for Klaus and his own feelings towards magic. She then convinces him to remain in New Orleans to advise Davina to be a good witch, not like his parents or the witches who came before them. Vincent is last seen attending a witch gathering led by Davina, who plans to wage war against the Mikaelsons for tricking her into bringing Esther back from the dead instead of Kol. Personality Vincent is shown to be witty and head strong. He has a dislike for vampires but shows no fear of them. Apparently left his Coven of his own free will, giving up on being a Witch due to events in his life nine months prior which may include the fact that his wife Eva went on a killing spree Harvesting the young witches and warlocks in the community. Vincent has a desire to leave New Orleans, and the supernatural conflicts in it. Seemingly tired of the whole thing. He seems to be empathic, a trait shared with Cami whom he has taking a liking to. Suggesting, like himself, she break away from the Supernatural in general. Vincent has also shown to be a compassionate man, feeling remorse for the actions Finn performed while possessing him, even though Vincent himself is not responsible. Furthermore, he takes it upon himself to help get rid of Eva, despite desiring to get away from the supernatural. Powers and Abilities Despite Vincent's disinterest in magic, he was shown as a very powerful witch, in terms of the large amounts of power he can handle channeling. Such demonstrations of power mainly occurred during Finn's possession of Vincent's body. By Esther's own admission, the body of a powerful witch was chosen as Finn's vessel while that of a weaker one was given to Kol. It is repeatedly shown that Vincent's power was great enough to subdue two Original Vampires, Elijah and Klaus, with the latter also being the Hybrid. Finn was also, with Vincent's magic able to send an adult werewolf flying through the air, as well as be able to rip out the heart of a hybrid, given the right circumstances. With the sacrifice of the Original Vampire Mikael, a limitless source of power, it was further implied and proven that Vincent was a very powerful witch, as his body easily handled all of the power repeatedly 'bleeding' out from Mikael, while Finn himself utilized that power, as well as the strength of his host body. Still, Vincent's magic paled in comparison to that of a centuries-old and powerful witch named Freya, the sister of Finn. After Vincent was freed of Finn's possession, it is revealed that despite the great power he possesses, Vincent wants nothing to do with his coven and the witch communities overall. Thus, the amount of knowledge he has regarding Witchcraft remains unknown. Relationships Eva Sinclair Vincent and Eva both met when they were sixteen years old during their student years. They were very happy. When Vincent and Eva finally reunited, Eva was so pleased and revealed to see him although he was not. She pleaded with him to help her, which lead him to 'help' her before betraying her by knocking her out, unconscious. After Eva's 'death', he burns a photo of her and him and watches it burn rendering his true feelings. Camille O'Connell Camille met Vincent after Finn was expelled from his body. Cami tried to reassure Vincent that he was not guilty of Finn's crimes, and the two appear to be becoming allies and friends. Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. Appearances Name Vincent '''means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin. '''Griffith means "fighting chief, fierce, strong warrior or lord" and is Welsh. Quotes :Vincent: That's just it, what do I say? Am I just supposed to feel bad for these people that I hurt? Am I supposed to feel guilty for this... This man I killed? I'm sorry. : -- in Save My Soul :______________________________ :Vincent:Is that what you think heartache feels like, Eva? Oh, but you have no idea. I wanted to rip my own heart out every time I woke so I couldn't feel what you did to me! That bone-deep hurt, knowing that I could not save them kids from you. The woman I loved more than my own life. : -- in Exquisite Corpse :_____________________________ Trivia * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. ** In Save My Soul is revealed that Esther was able to kidnap him because Vincent had cut all ties with the coven and his family, living a life away from magic. * He told Cami that he defected from his coven. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. * Vincent was a member of the Tremé Witch Coven. * He was born and raised in New Orleans. * Yusuf Gatewood has stated that Vincent's favorite condiment is mustard, but this is unconfirmed and may simply be a joke. * He is the first non-lead character to reach an episode count of 20 in a single season. * In ''Ashes to Ashes'', it is revealed Vincent has a tattoo on his chest, but is not known what it is exactly as it was partially covered by his shirt. Gallery -the-originals--seas.jpg Tumblr n5khwaLFtD1tv74iyo2 500.png Vincentfinn.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg|Finn possessing Vincent in Season 2 TO_-_2x01_-_Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Casper_2x03.jpg FinnReunited.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg|I Am Awesome Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg VincentS2Crop.jpg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0636.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0657.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1527.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1999.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2413.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2423.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahwVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0453.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0454.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0465.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0466.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0469.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0476.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0479.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0483.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0488.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1130.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1136.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1150.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1155.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1161.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1164.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1166.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1175.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1185.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1201.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1215.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1247.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1568.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1574.jpeg|The Mustard signal Normal_TheOriginals212-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1595.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1596.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1599.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1600.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1616.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1640.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1642.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1654.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1690.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2051.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2057.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2075.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2092.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2095.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2247.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2257.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2283.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2284.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2297.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2318.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2321.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2337.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2540.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2542.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2543.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2544.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2553.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2555.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2582.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2601.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2614.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2631.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0029.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0033.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0041.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0049.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0060.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0080.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0081.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0082.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0116.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0484.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0507.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0508.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0519.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0524.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0538.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0556.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0572.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0667.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0683.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0690.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0696.jpeg|Surrender your Mustard Normal_TheOriginals213-2370.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-2434.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-2476.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-2543.jpeg|Oh oh Normal_TheOriginals214-0279.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-0320.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2571.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2631.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2586.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2590.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2576.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2575.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0113.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0116.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0120.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0122.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0129.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0130.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0131.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0132.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0135.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0148.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0150.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0154.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0161.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0171.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0174.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0185.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0187.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0189.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0379.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0381.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0384.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0386.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0389.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0390.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0404.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1550.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1551.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1552.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1556.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1562.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1563.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1569.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1571.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1573.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1590.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1599.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1598.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1603.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1604.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1608.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1621.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1626.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1627.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1628.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1630.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1642.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1759.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1781.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1782.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1791.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1793.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1797.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1803.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1806.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1852.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1853.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1854.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1874.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1948.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1987.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1988.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1989.jpeg See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches